


Drowning and Revenge

by SkyVulpes



Series: Creative Writing Things That I Shan't Share With Those That Know Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahuitzotl - Freeform, Aztec Myth, Creative writing class, Death, Murder, Transformation, drowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVulpes/pseuds/SkyVulpes
Summary: Everything burned, which was ironic, considering they were submerged in freezing water.
Series: Creative Writing Things That I Shan't Share With Those That Know Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662907
Kudos: 4





	Drowning and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This one was that we needed to write a transformation story without saying what the creature was, but I'll put it here anyway; the Ahuitzotl (Aztec mythological creature with a hand on its tail that kinda looks like a dog and drowns people after leading them to the water with the sound of a crying child and eats their eyes, teeth, and fingernails.)

Drowning is not a peaceful death. There’s a primal fear that takes over when one can’t breathe, an animal that claws at the brain and the senses, lashing out violently as escape is a tried and failed concept. When someone else is forcing you down, holding you there, and they know perfectly well what they’re doing… 

Well. Then a whole new feeling takes over and devours you from the inside out.

They were drowning. They knew they were. They couldn’t see past all the bubbles, but they did feel the water brushing past them, trickling into their nose and down into their lungs as they thrashed and fought the hands pinning them to the lake’s bottom, rocks scraping their cheek. Chest constricting tighter. Black creeping in at the edges of their vision. The amount of terror and rage that they can’t remember ever feeling in their life at any point. The hand on their neck, gripping tight - _too tight please I can’t breath please-_ and then there’s the most peculiar feeling.

Their hands feel like they’re shrinking, becoming narrower, fingers longer - _can’t breathe help me please-_ their organs felt weird in their body, they were burning - _STOP LET ME GO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-_ and they felt like they were fading away.

So they gave up.

They went limp. 

And felt something change. 

They started fighting again, scrabbling at the person's hands, biting and scratching as blood filled the water and they swam away quickly, no longer bothered by the deep ache in their chest. They just wanted to _hurt him like he hurt them_. Something trailed behind them and they glanced back seeing a long appendage with a clawed hand attached at the end. Resurfacing on the other side of the river, they gave the tail an experimental flick, and a mockery of a smile with too many teeth flickered across their face. They opened their mouth and let out a wail that sounded horribly familiar.

The sounds that they had made when they’d been chased by _him._ Crying, begging, wailing in terror and pain- 

And as _he_ came round the bend of the river, sharp teeth reappeared as the otter like body slid back into the water, only letting their new appendage just above the water, still wailing and crying for help like a child. They felt their new size, smaller than what they were before but feeling more comfortable with their smaller, streamlined body.

_He_ stomped over and grabbed the hand, fully expecting to pull them out and finish the job but was shocked as he instead was yanked into the water and constricted as _he_ came face to face with something that resembled a dog in size but an otter in body shape. 

A hand found its way to _his_ face, and he choked on the water that forced its way down his throat as _he_ was pinned to the bottom of the river by the weight of the thing on _his_ back. There was a flurry of bubbles that obscured all vision

And unlike them, _he_ drowned.

And was found floating on the riverbank days later, missing eyes and teeth and fingernails as the echo of a lost child's call for help drifted through the air.


End file.
